The present invention relates generally to confections. More particularly the invention relates to lollipop-type confections, that is a candy product on a stick.
The lollipop has been a popular form of confection for a number of years. Variations on the basic lollipop have appeared from time to time. Many different flavors of lollipops have been made from various types of confection compositions. For example, in addition to the traditional hard candy composition, i.e. a water soluble, non-chewable candy, lollipops have also been made out of taffy formulations, toffee formulations, and chocolate formulations.
In addition, many different shapes and sizes of lollipops have been made. Most often the shape of lollipops has been relatively simple, e.g. a flat disc or a sphere. Some have been formed into more complex shapes by pouring the molten candy into a mold which forms the front of the lollipop into the desired shape, such as a face, and which leaves the back of the lollipop flat.
One of the problems in molding lollipops with confections having low melting points is the fact that confection can lose part or all of the shape it has been given if the confection is subjected to temperatures above its melting point before consumption. This is typically a problem with chocolate lollipops.
One of the costs typically associated with producing lollipops is due to the fact that each lollipop must be wrapped in an individual package. In particular, when working with a water soluble candy product, it is important that the package provide a secure moisture barrier.